Trick
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Au petit matin Aiko a une idée : Elle fait une farce aux autres avec l'aide de Zoro.


C'était un matin comme les autres sur le Thousand Sunny.

Aiko se réveilla dans les bras d'un certain sabreur aux cheveux verts. Elle se lova contre le corps chaud et musclé de son amant. Elle rigola un peu quand elle l'entendit ronfler. La jolie brune embrassa son torse et caressa, descendant sur son ventre et sous la couverture.

Zoro : Mmmh …

Elle le regarda et sourit.

Aiko : Bonjour mon amour …

Il ouvrit son œil valide et la regarda puis sourit.

Zoro : Bonjour ma beauté.

Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa passionnément.

Après ce baiser du matin il la regarda et lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue.

Zoro : J'ai bien envie de rester au lit avec ma petite chérie aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit.

Aiko : J'avoue que c'est tentant avec un homme comme vous mon cher.

Il allait répondre quand ils entendirent la voix de Sanji venant d'en bas.

Sanji : On mange !

Le vert soupira.

Zoro : Bon ben … une autre fois.

Aiko : Oui.

Elle se leva et ramassa le kimono vert de son amant quand elle eut une idée.

Aiko : J'ai une idée.

Zoro : ?

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, le pantalon et le kimono de Zoro.

Zoro : Qu'as-tu en tête ?

Aiko : Tu vas voir.

Elle se teinta les cheveux en vert avec ses pouvoirs et dessina une cicatrice sur sa poitrine ainsi que sur son œil au crayon à maquillage.

Le vert sourit et enfila un boxer, un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt.

Zoro : Je vois où tu veux en venir.

Aiko : Tu viens ?

Elle descendit et il la suivit.

Arrivés en bas elle le rendit invisible.

Aiko : Comme ça tu ne rateras rien du spectacle.

Ils se rendirent à la cuisine. Elle y entra la première et les autres Mugiwara la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Seule Robin ne réagit pas car elle l'avait reconnue. La verte se rétendit en levant les bras comme Zoro qui le faisait chaque matin en arrivant dans la pièce.

Aiko : Y'a quoi à bouffer cuistot de merde ?

Elle était étonnée de son langage mais si elle voulait faire durer la blague elle devait faire comme son beau sabreur. Beau sabreur qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Le blond rappliqua en faisant sa danse de l'amour.

Sanji : Ma douceur … tu as faim ?

Aiko : Mais t'es pas bien toi !

Chopper réagit enfin :

Chopper : Woaaah ! Zoro s'est transformée en fille !

Elle joua le jeu à fond.

Aiko : Quoiiii ?!

Elle se regarda pour faire plus vrai.

Aiko : Oh mon dieu …

Les autres restèrent silencieux mais choqués.

Aiko : Ça doit être ce que j'ai mangé hier …

Luffy : Quoi ?! T'as voulu empoisonner Zoro ?!

Le blond était paniqué.

Sanji : Mais … mais non … je … j'y suis pour rien.

Devant la panique du blond elle arrêta et éclata de rire.

Équipage : ?

Aiko : C'était une blague !

Elle fit réapparaître Zoro qui éclata de rire aussi puis remis ses cheveux comme avant.

Chopper : Ouf …

Le blond tomba sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide.

Aiko : Sanji ! Ça va ?

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

Aiko : Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé.

Il la regarda.

Sanji : C'est … c'est rien …

Elle lui fit un câlin et le blond la serra contre lui.

Aiko : Ta cuisine est irréprochable, je n'aurais pas dû faire de blague là-dessus.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et recula.

Aiko : Tu m'en veux pas ?

Sanji : N-non. Jamais.

Il était rouge comme une tomate.

De son côté Zoro était jaloux.

Aiko : Tant mieux.

Elle alla s'asseoir et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

Plus tard alors que Sanji était seul après que les autres soient partis à leurs occupations. Il ne restait qu'Aiko qui buvait un thé.

Aiko : Je peux t'aider pour la vaisselle ?

Sanji : Hein euh … si tu veux …

Elle termina son thé et le rejoignit dans le coin cuisine.

Aiko : Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Sanji : Tu n'as pas dit que m'a cuisine n'était pas bonne. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Elle lui sourit et ils firent la vaisselle en parlant et rigolant.

De son côté Zoro les observait de loin, plus que jaloux. Il ne supportait pas que sa princesse fricote avec ce cuistot pervers.

Les deux ressortirent une bonne heure après, rigolant.

Le vert alla les voir.

Zoro : Euh … Aiko ?

Aiko : Oui Zoro ?

Zoro : Je … je vais nager. Tu veux … venir ?

Aiko : Avec plaisir.

Elle laissa Sanji et alla se mettre en maillot de bain.

Zoro regarda le blond.

Zoro : Jamais tu l'auras.

Il partit, laissant Sanji en pleine réflexion.

Sanji : Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce cactus débile … ?

Le vert alla rejoindre sa belle dans la chambre des filles.

Elle était presque nue et le regarda.

Aiko : On a bien rigolé tu trouves pas ?

Zoro : Si si.

Aiko : Ça va pas ?

Zoro : Si, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Aiko : J'ai bien vu ta tête quand j'ai fais un câlin à Sanji.

Zoro : Et ?

Aiko : Tu es jaloux.

Zoro : N'importe quoi.

Aiko : Je sais quand tu mens.

Elle ferma la porte à clé et se colla à lui. Elle prit la main de Zoro et tira la ficelle de son bas de bikini qui tomba tout en le regardant sensuellement. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa, l'emmenant à son lit où il lui fit l'amour des plus passionnément, comblant sa belle princesse rien qu'à lui …

Oui il était jaloux mais jamais il n'admettrait, même pas à sa belle.

FIN


End file.
